Aftermath
by Der Blaue Wolf
Summary: A one-shot describing the post series life of the two main characters from Chaos;Head, and how things have progressed between them.


A/N: This is ancient, but I found out there was actually a Chaos;Head section, so I decided to move it. Read with caution, this was an early venture of mine...

Aftermath

Takumi rolled over in the bed, then realised something. 'Why am I on a bed? Shouldn't I be on my sofa?' He opened his eyes and saw where he was. He was in a fairly small room, a lot of which was taken up by the double-bed he was in. There was also a desk and chair, the latter of which had a creamy yellow school blazer draped over it, while the purple bow-tie that went with it lay on the desk. There were two schoolbags on the floor, and Takumi noticed his grey t-shirt and jeans lay on the floor, mixed up with a girl's shirt, skirt and underwear.

Memories of the previous night came back: he and the girls had, ever since defeating Norose and reconstructing their town, been busy lately fixing errors created when Noah II had been active. The previous night, they had decided they needed a break, and it was Rimi's eighteenth birthday. After the party, he and his girlfriend had, for want of a better way of putting it, got intimate, resulting in the current situation that Takumi found himself in. He looked round when he felt a hand on his back, and was faced with a smiling Rimi. "Morning Taku."

The boy rolled over to face her properly, and put his arms around her and they kissed. "Morning Rimi, so did you enjoy your birthday yesterday?"

Rimi nuzzled her head against Takumi's chest, "Yes, thank you."

Takumi smiled. A few years before, if you had told him he would be in a close relationship with a 3D girl, he would have thought you were mad. Now, he had changed his otaku habits, and although his living place had not changed, he spent far less time locked up by himself with only his computer and other various screens, and more time with his, mainly female, friends. He, Rimi and Kozue were in their final year of high school, while Nanami was in the third year, and the other girls had all managed to get into Tokyo university.

He released his hold on Rimi and pulled himself up and got out of the bed, grabbing his clothes and putting them on. Then he left the room for the bathroom, while Rimi got herself dressed. He knew where he was going, as he had stayed there plenty of times before, although it had always been on the sofa instead, not in bed with her. They had started dating a year or so before, not long after their final battle, but until last night, had not crossed _that _line.

Rimi pulled on her shirt, buttoning it up while thinking about what had happened, with a huge smile in place. She left the room, to search for something for them to eat for breakfast. She lived by herself in a flat not far from the school. The flat was fairly small, but it was all she could afford. She had no family left, and only so much money. But however little she had in the way of money, was well made up for by her friends, and if she really needed something, she could just real-boot it. She entered her kitchen. It was the largest room in the flat, but that was mainly because it was also the dining room. The oven and other things for cooking were alright, although some were a bit old. They got plenty of use, as Takumi often came over for meals, as he did not have any cooking gear in his 'house.'

While she hunted for breakfast in the fridge, Takumi came in, and sat at the table, with a smile still on his face. He noticed that Rimi was wearing the pendant he had bought her for her birthday. It was a sapphire, with a intricate metal design on it, which most people would not recognise. To the gigalomaniacs though, it was obvious what it was: a miniature copy of Rimi's di-sword, with the sapphire situated in the handle. Takumi had had it specially made, and was glad Rimi liked it. On the back were engraved, on one of the wings 'NT' and on the other 'SR.' Rimi had been rather surprised by the gift, it was closer to romantic than Takumi normally managed: although he was no longer a recluse, he still was fairly shy around most people, even Rimi on occasion.

Overall, Takumi and Rimi were happy with the lives they had now. They had each other, and all of their friends. Soon they would graduate from high school, and they hoped to get into Tokyo university like the others: although all of them were delusional, and some would think insane, they were all remarkable good at at least one or two subjects. Even the former hikikomori Takumi had found his area of expertise: unsurprisingly in computing and programming.

There were a few problems with their lives, as became clear when Takumi's phone, the one his sister had basically made him buy, started to ring. He looked at the ID: his sister. He put it to his ear, "Hello sis."

_"Hey Onii! Um... I have a slight problem over here."_

"By 'slight problem,' I assume you mean..."

_"Yep, can you get over to the shopping centre quickly please, and Rimi too if you're still with her?"_

"Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can." Takumi hung up, and looked over to where Rimi was quickly putting the bacon and eggs she had been cooking into two big bread rolls. She handed one to Takumi and they quickly pulled on their shoes and ran to the shopping center, trying to eat their breakfast at the same time.

* * *

Takumi and Rimi arrived outside the mall, and saw the commotion, as people were running everywhere, trying to get away from a massive mecha. Takumi briefly wondered why the errors from Noah II all had to be something highly dangerous that would threaten to kill people, and not a flower or something nice. Then he saw his sister running towards it and hacking at its leg. The robot looked down, as the sword cut into its leg slightly. It swung a punch at her, and she raised her di-sword too take the punch, cutting into the mechas's hand.

At this point, Rimi and Takumi ran into the fight as well. They synched a delusion to create a hole under the robot's feet, making it fall down, and allowing them to strike at its head. Rimi struck it a blow to one side of its neck, and Takumi cut clean through the other side. As they stopped running, the robot exploded behind them. Takumi turned to Rimi, then to Nanami, "You two okay?"

"Yeah, that was an annoying one," Nanami replied. "Well come on, let's undo all the damage." Another synched delusion later, and the area was back to normal.

Takumi sighed. He was fed up with all the errors that they had to correct all the time. As his di-sword disappeared, he lent forwards, leaning on his knees. He really not physically made for this kind of activity. Rimi walked up to him, putting a hand on his back, "You okay?"

"Yeah... just need to... catch my breath." He stood up and looked into his girlfriend's eyes. She was smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Ah god I think I wanna puck, my Onii and his girlfriend are just so... eugh," Nanami said, spoiling the little moment. "Hurry up, we don't want to be here when the police arrive."

The three of them left, Nanami slightly ahead of the other two, who were holding hands, just like any other couple. Takumi almost wished they were: they would not have to worry about all the errors, all the mad delusions, saving the world, all that sort of thing. But then again, if it were not for such powers, he would not exist, and would not have met Rimi. This madness was his life, and an inherent part of who he was. He glanced again a the girl walking with him. He smiled to himself, glad that he was with the girl he loved most in the world.

* * *

A/N: Just a random Chaos;head one-shot. It really ought to have a section on here, but hey, misc.'ll have to do. Please review.

Bis Bald

BW


End file.
